


I love you like a lie

by twoheartsx



Series: Zexal Month 2018 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Based on the prompt "Do you love me?", Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plans of Betrayal, Spoilers for episode 90, fluff because yuma is a sweet heart, it's angst because of whats to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: For Zexal monthAs they sit a top the roof Yuma says words Shingetsu Rei hasn't heard from a human before.





	I love you like a lie

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! It's short and sweet. Just a moment between these two.

Yuma sat next to Shingetsu on the roof of his house. It was late, sometime past midnight, and the stars were out so beautifully. Shingetsu decided to spend the night at Yuma’s house. They had been making plans together. Ideas for the Barian force. Shingetsu had told him so many stories. Tales of fighting evil and saving the day and a few silly stories. Yuma had listened intently and laughed at the funny stories. Shingetsu looked adorable as he told Yuma the more funny tales. His violet eyes lighting up with amusement and Yuma couldn’t fight off the blush forming on his cheeks. After hours of preparing their decks and sharing funny stories they ended up on the roof. Shingetsu sat close to Yuma and it made another blush rise to Yuma’s cheeks. He’d never really felt like this before. At least not with another human. Shingetsu pointed to random stars, naming them off. He was so smart and Yuma wondered how much of that goofy, dumb act was real and what was for his cover. Yuma tried not to think about much. He trusted Shingetsu. The boy was cute and sweet, he was harmless. Yuma truly believed that. 

“Yuma,” Shingetsu hummed, leaning his face close to Yuma’s. He lacked common knowledge of what personal space was. That or he just enjoyed the flushed look on Yuma’s face when he leaned in close. 

“Huh? Sorry my mind was wandering.” Yuma was embarrassed that he’d spaced out. He just had a lot on his mind recently. The Barian’s posed a huge threat and if he lost it would be over for not just Astral, but for the whole world. Yuma didn’t want to fail, he didn’t want to let anyone down. He didn’t know what he would do if something bad happened to his friends. If someone he loved died. 

“Are you overthinking things?” Shingetsu asked, frowning at Yuma. Yuma nodded his head, taking a deep breath. 

“I’m just scared I’m gonna let everyone down.” Yuma pulled his knees to his chest, resting his forehead against his knees. “What if I can’t save everyone?” 

“You won’t have to go at it alone, Yuma.” Shingetsu reassured, placing a hand on Yuma’s back. Yuma looked up, facing his ginger friend. Shingetsu moved closer so their faces were only inches apart. Yuma licked his lips and then pressed his and Shingetsu’s lips together. Shingetsu stuffed up at the kiss and Yuma pulled back. He felt guilty for kissing Shingetsu. What if that was his first kiss?

“I’m sorr-” Before his could finish what he was saying their lips were pressed together again, but this time it was Shingetsu initiating the kiss. Yuma kissed back, closing his eyes. After a few seconds he opened his mouth, allowing Shingetsu to slip his tongue inside. Yuma let out a small noise at the feeling of Shingetsu’s tongue exploring his mouth. After a little bit Yuma pulled back, allowing both of them to breath. 

“Do you love me?” Shingetsu asked, breathless as he looked at Yuma. Yuma’s cheeks were flushed and he gave Shingetsu a look of surprise at his question.   
“Of course. You’re very important to me.” Yuma didn’t know how deep the love ran. Everything was so confusing right now. He did know however that he held some type of love for Shingetsu. “You love me too right?” 

“Of course.” Shingetsu replied. In his mind he smirked and thought “What a foolish boy you are. Such a pity you’ve fallen in love with someone who would only love to see you dead.” 

As Yuma fell asleep, his arms wrapped around Shingetsu. The two of them cuddled and it was such a shame this would end soon.


End file.
